The Power Of Three, Six, Or Nine
by Charmed Shannon
Summary: This is the sequel to The Real Me. This story can't stand alone. Please read the other first. Please r/r. Bye


A/n: This is the sequel to The Real Me that people asked for. This cannot, I repeat cannot, stand-alone.   
Believe me, read the other story first. I was pretty surprised to hear from all of you, anyway here is the   
story I promised and I don't own anyone except the people you've never heard of. (At the bottom is an   
explanation of The Power Of Three)  
  
  
  
The Power Of Three, Six Or Nine  
  
  
Frank shimmered into the kitchen, scaring Piper and making his way over to Prue. "That's not fair. Now we have three of them." Piper complained.   
They all laughed. "Four." Cole reminded her. Phoebe had just learned how to control her power to shimmer. After they had found out she was demon, they also found out that the memory spell had taken her powers too and now that she remembered she had them back.   
"Oh yeah." Piper smiled at Phoebe, who was happy with her powers, though she had already set fire to a couple of things with an energy ball.  
"So..." Cole asked Phoebe, "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Phoebe stood up and followed him into the living room. "So I just think and..." She shimmered with Cole not very far behind.  
Prue looked at her watch, "Oh... I have a shoot." She kissed Frank and told Leo and Piper good-bye.  
"So what are you two doing today?" Frank asked, just trying to make conversation with them.  
"I have to go to the club to do inventory." Piper said.  
Frank watched as Leo looked up, "And I have business to attend to." He said, as he kissed Piper and orbed.   
Frank laughed when Leo orbed out in the middle of the kiss, "I'll see ya, Piper."  
"Bye Frank." She called back to him as he shimmered.  
  
"Leo we called you because we need to talk to Phoebe." One of the Elders said. They were up "there".  
"I'll go get her." He said, as he orbed.  
  
"Phoebe!" Leo called.  
"Yeah!" She was at the cemetery with Cole trying out her new powers.  
"I need to speak with you." He said.  
"Ok, hold on." He heard her laugh and an energy ball flew past him, "Sorry." She said running up to him, "What is it?" She was still smiling.  
"The Elders say that they want to talk to you." Leo said.  
"What?" Phoebe looked towards Cole, and said, "But..." She had put her hands up at that moment and Leo stood where he was frozen. "Cole!" She called.  
He ran up to where she was and when he saw Leo he burst out laughing, "Well, Piper's not the only one with the power to freeze."  
Phoebe was also laughing, "Ok, lets see. All I did was put my hands up and..." She unfroze Leo.  
Leo had a very confused look on his face and then he said, "You froze me didn't you?" Phoebe nodded, "Well, anyway, The Elders say they want to speak with you."  
"Ok. Fine." She said and she kissed Cole. Leo orbed them up there.  
  
"Where is she?" Cole said pacing. It was 7:00.  
"Calm down, it's probably nothing." Prue said. Piper nodded in agreement.  
"Cole, just sit and calm down... your making me sick." Frank laughed.  
Cole sat down and, because he was nervous, he rapped his fingers on the table. Prue, who was getting annoyed, whispered to Piper and she froze him, "Leo." Piper said as Frank laughed seeing Cole frozen, "Could you take him into another room and talk to him. He's getting annoying." She unfroze him and Leo took him to another room. Piper, Prue and Frank sighed relief.  
"Cole. She's gonna be fine." Leo told him.  
"I don't know. I got this feeling that..." Cole started, but was interrupted by Phoebe orbing in with someone who just orbed right back out.   
"Hi." She said. Cole hugged her and she gasped, "Cole, honey, a little air please." She pulled back and looked at him, "What's wrong?" She frowned. He shook his head.  
"What took so long?" Leo asked.  
"Oh, they just wanted to talk to me about my new powers and being part demon and all." Phoebe added, "And you." She eyed Cole.  
"What do you mean me?" Cole asked following her into the living room, where Prue, Piper and Frank sat.  
"I mean they wanted to talk about you." Phoebe said, "It's not everyday they see witches and demons working together and they just wanted to talk." Phoebe sat down.  
"But you said they talked about me." Cole said, "If they know about me, then they know that I'm demon and were all..."  
"Fine." Phoebe said. She smiled, "They said that they were fine with it because you helped us so many times. But your still being watched over to make sure you don't do anything, until they can be sure. Just like it was with Piper and Leo."  
"Oh." Cole said as he sat down next to her.  
"Yeah, so do they know about me too?" Frank asked.  
"Yes, they do and they are doing the same for you." Phoebe said as she smiled.  
Frank smiled and Prue kissed him, "So..." Prue said.  
"Do you think you could finish explaining how to control the energy balls because if things could go on fire up there then everything would be burnt." Phoebe laughed with Cole.  
"Sure." He said. He shimmered and Phoebe shimmered behind him.  
"So what are you two doing?" Prue asked Piper and Leo.  
"We are going to the club. Wanna come?" Piper asked.  
"Sure." Frank and Prue said at once. They all got up and got their jackets and left.  
  
At the club it was a very busy night. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Piper was talking with Leo, while Frank and Prue were slow dancing. Leo glanced around and then said, "Piper, I'll go get some drinks."  
"Ok." She said. He kissed her then made is way over to the bar. Piper suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and to her surprise she saw Dan. "Dan?" She said.  
"Hey Piper, umm, I don't know how to say this, but here goes..." Dan replied, "I'm a white lighter."  
"Excuse me." Piper looked very shocked.  
"Yeah, I'm a white lighter." Dan said, "And one of my charges needs help."  
"Can I have a minute to process this and maybe go talk to my sister?" Piper asked. Dan nodded and Piper got up and went over to Prue. Leo went over to them to.  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked.  
Piper gave a small smile and said, "Prue can I talk to you?"  
"Sure." Prue let go of Frank and followed Piper, "Piper, what's wrong."  
Piper looked at her sister, "Dan is here and he just told me that he is a white lighter."  
"Excuse me." Prue said.  
"I said the same thing. Look." Piper said pointing to the table where Dan sat.  
"Wow." Prue said, "Why is he here?"  
"He says that a charge of his needs help." Piper said. Just then Leo and Frank walked over to them.  
"What's the matter?" Frank asked.  
"Umm...." Prue started, "Well, you see... Piper."  
"Leo, umm, did you happen to know that Dan is a white lighter now?" Piper asked.  
"No... he is?" Leo looked shocked.  
"Yeah, and his charge needs our help." Prue finished.  
Leo looked over at the table, "Ok, I can understand that."  
"You mean, your fine with us helping his charge?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah." Leo smiled at Piper.  
Piper went over to him and kissed him. Prue smiled at Frank and he shrugged and kissed her. Then, when they were finished, they went back to the table, "Leo." Dan said, they shook hands, "And this is..."  
"Frank." Prue said, "My boyfriend."  
"Yeah." Dan said as he shook Franks hand, "I heard about you up there, you're a demon right?"  
"Umm, yeah." Frank said. He didn't know the guy very well, but white lighters always made him nervous.  
"So where is Phoebe?" Dan asked.  
"Oh, she's with Cole, her boyfriend." Piper said. "Maybe we should go back to the manor and start looking up what we need to, to help your charge." She added.  
"Yeah." Prue said, "Phoebe and Cole will probably be home shortly."  
"Ok." The rest of them said as they made their way to the door. Piper just stopped to tell the bartender to lock up the club.  
  
Meanwhile Cole and Phoebe were laughing as Phoebe tried to control her powers. "This is too hard, yet it's hilarious." Phoebe laughed after she had tried to change a rock into a turtle, but made it have feet and hands yet it was still a rock.   
Cole laughed as she changed it back. He looked at his watch, 10:00. "We should get going. Your sister's are probably worried you blew yourself up." Cole laughed, "And this time can we shimmer together?" Cole looked at her. She nodded and he took her in his arms and shimmered.  
  
Back at the manor Piper was looking through the book, while Prue was helping her and Frank was watching. Dan was in the kitchen talking with Leo. "So you two are married now huh?" Dan asked.  
"Yep." Leo replied feeling uncomfortable with every passing moment.  
"I thought witches and white lighters weren't supposed to be together." Dan said.  
"There not." Leo said, "but we got through that."   
"Oh." Dan said. Cole and Phoebe shimmered in right behind him. "Ahh." Dan yelled.   
Cole and Phoebe laughed, "Dan what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.  
"One of my charges needs your help with a demon." Dan said. He was eyeing Cole. "So, are you demon too?" Dan asked.  
Cole nodded, "Yeah. Human name is Cole. Demon name is Belthazor." Cole smiled at Phoebe.  
"Belthazor." Dan said, "I've heard of you too. You were supposed to kill them weren't you?"   
Dan asked.  
"Not one of my shining moments." Cole replied. Phoebe laughed.  
Dan smiled sarcastically, "Well, shouldn't you go help your sisters?"  
"Sister's, sister's." Phoebe said, "You have heard about Cole, but not about me?" Phoebe asked.  
"What?" Dan looked confused.  
"Prue and Piper aren't my sister's. I don't know what they are to me exactly, but not my sister's.   
I just found out a couple days ago that I was demon." Phoebe said.  
"Wow." Dan said.  
"Yeah, but I'll live with it." Phoebe said trying not to laugh, but Cole muttered something and she just started laughing.  
"What?" Dan asked, because now Leo, who had also heard, was laughing.  
"Nothing. I'm gonna go help Prue and Piper." Phoebe said, still smiling. Cole followed her into the living room, where he was almost knocked out by someone orbing in. "Oh my god." Phoebe said.  
Prue and Piper looked up. "Wow." Piper said. She nudged Prue who was staring open mouthed at the guy standing there. "Prue?" She whispered.   
Prue got out of her trance, "Andy." She said.  
Andy just stood there and then said, "Hey." Like it was nothing. "Umm... I'm sorry I couldn't come tell you about the white lighter thing sooner, but my charge is well, hyper with her power." Andy smiled.  
Just then Dan and Leo walked in. "Andy." Leo said.  
"Leo." He said back.  
"Who?" Dan asked. Phoebe, Prue, Piper, Cole and Frank had to try to console their laughter at this conversation.  
"Ok." Prue said, "Well, this is very interesting. Why don't I talk to Andy in a different room and... you guys explain." She got up and dragged Andy out of the room.  
Frank and Dan both asked, "Who is he?"  
Piper and Phoebe just sat there not knowing where to start. Cole was as confused as Frank and Dan, but he didn't really care who Andy was. Leo, being able to, started to explain who Andy was.  
  
"Ok. Listen, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner and I'm sorry that you don't want me here, but the Elders told me to come here. They told me that I have to help you, and that they are sending one more white lighter to help, because this demon has killed multiple witches." Andy said.   
Prue just stood there, "Ok. So help, but... oh never mind." Prue said and she walked back into the living room. Andy followed her and sat down, "He is supposed to help and "they" are sending another white lighter." Prue went over to Phoebe and whispered, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of your ex's." They both laughed.  
"I wouldn't care, but I think you and Piper do." Phoebe replied seeing the look on Prue and Piper's faces. Just then the last white lighter orbed in and Phoebe sighed happily because she didn't know this person.   
"Hi. Sorry I'm late." He had brown hair and he had sunglasses over his eyes. He took off the sunglasses and exposed his blue eyes. "I'm Kevin. I'm supposed to help with a demon." He smiled.  
"Hey, I'm Leo, this is Phoebe, Prue, Dan, Cole, Frank, Andy and Piper." Leo replied, pointing to each person.  
"Hello." He said to all of them. "So... do you know anything about the demon?" He asked.  
"Yes." Piper said, "The demon's name is Olite. He is very powerful too."  
"What powers does he have?" Kevin asked.  
Phoebe replied, "The power to change form, the power to become invisible for a certain amount of time and to shoot fireballs and the power of telekinesis, which he stole from a witch." Phoebe finished.  
"Ok. So." Kevin started, "Can you just explain to me who is what here? Sorry I didn't ask before." He asked.  
"Sure." Prue said, "Leo, Dan, and Andy are white lighters. Piper and I are witches. Phoebe is part demon and part witch. And Frank and Cole are demons." Prue said.  
"Half... demons." Cole said, he smiled sarcastically at Prue who did the same.  
"Demon's fighting demons." Kevin smiled, "Strange."  
"So... should we scry for this guy or... what?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah, why don't you scry for him." Andy said. "And why don't you two look for a vanquishing spell or write one."   
"Sure, and why don't two white lighters help with each "job"." Leo said.  
"Yeah and how 'bout one half demon, with each." Prue said, taking Frank's hand in hers. They walked out of the room with Dan and Kevin behind them.  
"So..." Phoebe started, she flipped through the BOS and came to the page they had been looking at before. "It doesn't have a vanquishing spell or potion, so we are going to have to write one." She said to Piper.  
"Ok. So, how about we do the same thing we did with Natalie, we each make one for each power of his then put them together?" Piper suggested.  
"Ok, let's start. I'll do the power to change form, and the power to become invisible and you do the other two." Phoebe said.  
"Sure." Piper looked at Leo, Andy and Cole who were in conversation with each other, "While my husband, your boyfriend and Prue's ex enjoy their time off." She said with a sarcastic smile. Phoebe laughed and started writing.  
  
"Ok." Prue said as she got the crystal and the map out. Dan and Kevin were talking with each other and Frank was just standing there.  
Frank walked over to Prue and sat down next to her, "Mind if I watch?" She shook her head, but didn't look up. He sat there quietly, watching as she did her job.  
"Oh, here we go. He's in an alley that is not that far from here and we can catch him if we go now." Prue said getting up quickly and running out of the room. She was on the stairs and yelled to Piper and Phoebe, "I found him, did you guys finish the spell?"  
"Yeah, we just did." Phoebe yelled back. "Where is he?"  
"An alley." Prue answered getting her jacket. Piper and Phoebe got theirs too.  
Piper looked at the four white lighters and two (half) demons that were running with them. When she stopped suddenly, Leo ran into her, "Sorry," She said, "but we have four white lighters and two, I mean three demons here. Why don't we just shimmer and orb?" The others looked around and shrugged, "Me and Leo, Prue and Phoebe and the rest follow." They all nodded and shimmered or orbed.  
The alley was very dark. Prue and Phoebe were the first to arrive, then Kevin, Dan, Andy, Cole,   
Leo and Piper, and finally Frank, "So... is he still here?" Frank asked. Just then a guy jumped out from behind a couple of boxes and through fireballs at them.   
Luckily Piper froze them just before they hit any of them, but Phoebe got burnt by one that had grazed her shoulder, "I'm fine." She told them as the demon started running. Prue and Piper started running after the demon. Phoebe shut her eyes and shimmered. She shimmered right in front of the demon and he knocked into her, knocking them both down. Prue, who had just come running, threw him against the wall.  
"Do you guys have the spell?" Prue asked.  
"It's right..." Phoebe dug in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "here." She got up and went over to Piper and Prue. "Oh, he's waking up we better do this now."  
They started chanting the spell, "The time has come to be undone, power to change turned to strange, power to hide is bound and tied, power to throw is now in tow, the fire is now your funeral pier." The demon burst into flames.  
"That spell was pretty corny." Phoebe laughed.  
"Yeah, we borrowed from some spells, like the one to vanquish Aimes and the one to vanquish the seekers." Piper laughed with Phoebe.   
They all went back to the manor and all of them were tired. Phoebe and Cole retired to bed. Kevin and Dan said good-bye and left. And Piper and Leo, also, went to bed. Andy said his good-byes to Prue and orbed.   
Frank and Prue sat down in the kitchen and talked, "He wants you back you know." He said to her.   
"I know," Prue replied. Frank put his head down, "but you know what?" She asked him. He looked back up, "I just want you." They kissed and then, they too, went to bed.   
The manor was quiet and peaceful. Everyone was asleep, not caring about what came the next day, because right now they were all next to the person they loved most.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: I was thinking that if anyone liked this one also and wanted another sequel that, sure, I'd write one for you. Well, anyway, I just want to explain the Power of Three to you. Phoebe, though demon, is still a witch. She still has the powers of a witch. So, the Power of Three is still alive. And if you didn't get what I just said... then just go along with it for the story's sake. Please r/r and see you later. Peace.  
Shannon  



End file.
